Version
This article transcribes all the changelogs distributed with each version of Spelunky since its first public release. Version 1.1 ^ Compiled game in new version of Game Maker (8.0), which should fix some GM-related errors and speed up the game and make loading faster. + Added: alien boss to level editor. + Added: extended statistics are written to "stats.txt" upon game exit. + Added: more shopkeeper names. = dark areas would not appear if you beat the previous level fast enough (to prevent frustrating speed runs). = Moon Room minigame improved. = Changed damage from longest falls. = arrow traps now have arrows inside of them. - Fixed bug: The Tunnel Man was too broken as a playable character. - Fixed bug: he could get hurt while exiting through doors. - Fixed bug: he could screw up the minigames with his mattock. - Fixed bug: he could jump while attacking with his mattock, so long as jump is pressed after attack. - Fixed bug: the title music stopped when you switch between the Spelunker and the Tunnel Man. - Fixed bug: no animation for when the Tunnel Man is eaten by a mantrap. - Fixed bug: Tunnel Man was missing his "look up" animation. = reduced starting life to 2. No bombs or rope. - Fixed bug: when you first play the game, if you tried to back out of the tutorial you would be crushed in the wall on the title screen. - Fixed bug: after betting at the dice house, you could destroy the blocks protecting the item without angering the shopkeeper. - Fixed bug: pressing the keyboard's attack key causes you to load the level on the Load Level screen. - Fixed bug: loading a non-existent level on the Load Level screen takes you to the custom win screen instead of providing a warning. - Fixed bug: spikes were much more safe from distances of 2 blocks or smaller than in previous versions (possibly due to a physics change). - Fixed bug: in rare cases, Black Market entrances would generate in every free tile on the map. - Fixed bug: you could throw damsels onto spikes or into lava over and over again to obtain multiple kills. - Fixed bug: if the player puts down an item and goes through the end door, he/she would be shown in the ending still carrying the item. - Fixed bug: Player could get perma-stunned if attacked while doing a flip. - Fixed bugs: problems with bow: - Fixed bug: priming a bow and then having it knocked out of your hands often caused the arrow to become permanently stuck to the player until a bow is picked up again. - Fixed bug: priming a bow and then switching to a bomb or rope caused lots of problems. - Fixed bug: bow flipped when you pressed away from wall while hanging. - Fixed bug: bow graphic jittered when priming. - Fixed bug: being stunned prevents you from taking fall damage. - Fixed bug: whipping yetis from the left knocked them towards you. - Fixed bug: shopkeeper corpses could get stuck to webs while you were carrying them and could not be picked up from webs. - Fixed bug: being stunned could cause you to lose an item permanently. - Fixed bug: teleporters buried in ground could poke out of the ground. - Fixed bug: jumping up, holding down, and pressing attack while holding shotgun would not cause the shotgun to fire. - Fixed bug: flipping over a ledge wouldn't trigger arrow traps. - Fixed bug: right-facing arrow traps that span with only a one-tile gap ahead of them would not fire their arrows. (Custom levels only.) - Fixed bug: shooting kissing parlor damsels off-screen wouldn't anger the shopkeeper. - Fixed bug: the compass marker shouldn't disappear when messages are also on the screen. - Fixed bug: as Damsel or Tunnel Man, if you are crawling and facing right and then press run, you'd do a super wiggle. - Fixed bug: trees would appear in front of shop signs. - Fixed bug: items in lava would float in mid-air once the lava is drained. - Fixed bug: items would sometimes show up in unbreakable walls. - Fixed bug: skeletons (and other "bloodless" monsters) shouldn't leave blood on spikes.' ? Fixed bug: in the Black Market, Mantraps could spawn in areas where they could eat shopkeepers. ? Fixed bug: Kissing Parlor: if you have enough money for a kiss but not the damsel, trying to buy her would result in you buying a kiss instead. Version 1.00.0 + Added: SECRET = Mantrap's appetite increased. = Piranha's appetite increased. = Dice now reveal whether they've been thrown or not. = Opening a chest or crate won't cause the player to attack. = Mummies shouldn't bleed. - Fixed fatal error: flies hitting a damsel caused a crash. ? Fixed fatal error: game could hang when enemies collided with one another. ? Fixed fatal error: sticky bombs could cause a crash when stuck to dead enemy. ? Code from ChevyRay might fix up the graphics glitch with the "black boxes." - Fixed bug: lava deaths weren't counting toward your score. - Fixed bug: Machete and mattock had no back swing when facing right. - Fixed bug: When an item was held but put away and the player ledge flipped or got thrown, the item would disappear. - Fixed bug: when a rope burned away under a player, the player would continue to hang. - Fixed various bugs related to monsters getting stuck in walls. - Fixed bug: if blocks were placed directly in front of arrow traps in the level editor, it would cause glitches. - Fixed bug: the player would float in air after teleporting off a ladder. - Fixed bug: items could get stuck in the corners of walls. - Fixed bug: shopkeeper could still kill you through 1-tile thick walls. - Fixed bug: damsel could be shot while exiting the level. - Fixed bug: monkeys could throw damsels while they were exiting. - Fixed bug: monkeys could throw damsels into the ceiling, killing them. - Fixed bug: monkeys had a 100% chance of tripping the player. - Fixed bug: if a monkey tripped the player during a ledge flip or while the player was exiting a level, the player would be stunned permanently. - Fixed bug: push blocks were generated next to lava pits, causing problems. - Fixed bug: destroying spear traps next to lakes would not cause them to drain. - Fixed bug: spear traps could get generated in trees in area 4. - Fixed bug: flare crates should disappear in the water. - Fixed typo: kissing parlor shopkeeper would state incorrect price when trying to buy damsel (rather than kiss) without enough money. - Fixed bug: "I HEAR SNAKES..." message appearing in Tutorial. - Fixed typo: Tutorial sign recommends holding down to run, even though this is now turned off by default. - Fixed typo: "KEEP THE YOURSELF" - Fixed bug: muting/unmuting in area 3 will make area 1 music play. - Loot shouldn't overflow over the text during transitions. - Fixed bug: resetting scores doesn't hide the bonus room descriptions until you leave the room. Version 0.99.9 + Added to level editor: + Trees and tree branches. + Adding "!" to the front of a level name will make it not appear in the Load Level menu. + Pressing the attack button will now start a test game. - Fixed bug: entering a new custom level from a previous one would reset the amount of life, ropes, and bombs. - Fixed bug: certain objects could not be deleted properly. + Added new item. = Separated config menu from main game (config.exe). = Lowered shop prices. = Increased scarab value. = Made chests more worthwhile. = Changed craps houses to dice houses with new rules (no cheating!). = Changed the way that flares work (no more flare button). = Increased radius of explosions horizontally. = Trees can now be climbed without the aid of items. = Tweaked altars. = Tweaked player movement and physics. = Beefed up machete. = Bow has a special action. = Each bow now gives the player 6 arrows. = Players can now exit the tutorial level to the title screen. = Miscellaneous other tweaks and improvements. - Fixed bug: on some configurations, joysticks were not detected by game. - Fixed bug: in certain situations arrow traps would not fire when they should. - Fixed bug: locked chest would not always appear when it should. - Fixed bug: ceiling traps were rendered inactive in last build. - Fixed bug: ceiling traps could still cause damage while inactive. - Fixed bug: being hit by a projectile while holding an item and switched to a bomb or rope would cause you to lose the item. - Fixed bug: shopkeeper could shoot you through a single tile. - Fixed bug: held damsel would drop inappropriately when near spear trap. - Fixed various bugs involving the player and ladders. - Fixed bug: getting stunned on a spring would cause you to bounce extra high. - Fixed bug: teleporting could cause the player to "land" in mid-air. - Fixed bug: dropping blocks on SECRET's head incapacitated him. - Fixed a lot of other miscellaneous bugs and graphical glitches. Version 0.99.8 Significant gameplay-related changes were: * Altars are new * The Ball and Chain is new * Vampires are new + Added to level editor: + Message signs. + Can now set each individual exit and entrance to its own value. - Fixed bug: Testing a level in the level editor would save the level. + Added: SECRET. + Added: new enemy. + Added: support for Xbox 360 trigger buttons and buttons over number 10. = Tweaked movement and physics of player, enemies. = Smash traps are now lit in dark levels. = Player now can't throw ropes up in tight passageways. = SECRET - Fixed bug: Whipping and flipping over a ledge simultaneously could freeze the player and cause an infinitely looping whip animation. - Fixed bug: winning "money" and "time" scores could become swapped if the time score was high enough. - Fixed bug: level generator would only generate left-facing arrow traps. - Fixed bug: drawing back bow, crouching, and releasing would use an arrow but not cause an arrow to get fired. - Fixed bug: player could hit jump at the last moment to save themselves from a long fall. - Fixed bug: player could throw a rope through a wall by crouching left. crouching against a wall could cause the rope to be thrown on the other side of the wall. - Fixed bug: player could use shotgun recoil to "float" off of ladders. - Fixed bug: firing a shotgun in a narrow passage would cause upward velocity to accumulate. - Fixed bug: "Shopkeeper Slide" - Fixed various bugs related to the damsel. - Fixed bug: spring traps would disappear when offscreen. - Fixed various cosmetic bugs. - Fixed various other bugs. |} Version 0.99.5 Significant gameplay-related changes were: * Arrows now stick in walls. * Weapons now do damage on the backswing. * Player will now auto-pickup bomb bags, bomb boxes, and rope piles. Other significant changes were: * Improved level editor. + New to level editor: + load level interface shows list of available levels. + user can load and test levels from the editor. + the Damselrus. - fixed a few bugs with entities in the level editor. + Added: alternate light sources to dark levels. + Included: custom levels by users in "levels" folder. = Improved level generation. = Reworked blood generation. This hopefully fixes a number of blood-related issues. = Rewrote screen shaking code. = Arrows now stick in walls. = Buffed the machete and mattock. = Tweaked the pitcher's mitt. = Weapons now do damage on the backswing. = Player will now auto-pickup bomb bags, bomb boxes, and rope piles. - Fixed fatal error: game could hang during transition to SECRET. - Fixed fatal error: whipping while exiting the game via rope would crash. - Fixed bug: player could die from falling a short distance off a platform. - Fixed bug: SECRET was missing a lot of graphics. - Fixed bug: boulder physics behaved strangely. - Fixed bug: arrow traps would not always activate when they should. - Fixed bug: holding up and reaching an exit while carrying an idol or a damsel would cause you to drop them before you exit. - Fixed bug: characters could get shot while exiting a level. - Fixed bug: standing on SECRET's head could get you squashed. - Fixed bug: armed bombs could be switched away. ? Fixed fatal error: "trying to use non-existant surface" crash. ? Fixed bug: with certain graphics cards there was a black box behind every sprite. |} Version 0.99 Significant gameplay-related changes were: * Added shortcut between areas 3 and 4. + Added to level editor: + "All" tiles, unlockable through play. + Users can choose starting life, bombs, and rope. + Users can choose music for each level. + Users can connect levels together. + Added: shortcut between areas 3 and 4. + Added: new content (it's a SECRET!). + Added: music and sound volume sliders to config screen. + Added: "start" button to joystick configuration. + Added: "x4" resolution option to config screen. + Added music: "ice.ogg". + Added: miscellaneous sound effects. = Improved level generation. = Tweaked player movement. = Shopkeepers no longer sell duplicates of one-use items. = Transitions display items the player is carrying. = Player now cannot have the jetpack and cape equipped at the same time. = SECRET has a new property. = SECRET damage is now based on SECRET. = Reduced music file sizes significantly. = Made "title.ogg" and "cave.ogg" loop smoothly. - Fixed fatal error: held items caused crashes in a variety of ways - Fixed fatal error: jumping on SECRET could lead to a crash. - Fixed fatal error: blowing up SECRET with bombs could lead to a crash. - Fixed bug: certain deaths would cause high scores to not be counted. - Fixed bug: money exploit. - Fixed bug: on gamepads that didn't have analog sticks, "up" always registered as being pressed. - Fixed bug: shopkeeper follow AI would freak out if player was holding a "for sale" item high enough above him. - Fixed bug: crawling on ice was problematic. |} Version 0.98.1 Significant gameplay-related changes were: * ? Other significant changes were: * ? - Fixed fatal error: pressing pay on the title screen caused a crash. - Fixed fatal error: picking up bow caused a crash. - Fixed various bugs with the level editor. |} Version 0.98 Significant gameplay-related changes were: * ? Other significant changes were: * Added level editor. + Added: level editor. + Added: gamepad configuration. + Added: analog stick support. + Added: flare key to key configuration. + Added: a new item. + Added: a new shop type. = Tweaked player movement. = Made Climbing Gloves easier to use. - Fixed fatal error: Holding up or down while pressing the action key during Tunnel Man's greeting would cause a crash. - Fixed fatal error: Selling SECRET to shopkeepers would result in a crash. - Fixed bug: messages displaying only the default key values. - Fixed bug: resolved most/all issues regarding exiting levels and items. - Fixed bug: crates occasionally give you broken capes. - Fixed bug: certain items would destroy explosions! - Fixed bug: gold collected that hasn't been added to your money total should resolve once you exit the level. - Fixed bug: throwing bombs while holding damsel would hit damsel. - Fixed bug: flipping over ledges while holding damsel sometimes hurts damsel. - Fixed bug: jumping off ladders with SECRET would open SECRET. - Fixed bug: in certain situations, player can stay invisible after blinking. |} Version 0.97.1 Significant gameplay-related changes were: * ? Other significant changes were: * ? = Added some original beta testers to the credits that were missing. - Fixed bug: pressing action key skips SECRET's dialogue entirely. - Fixed bug: holding down run but not left or right should stop player instantaneously. - Fixed bug: level generation creating broken paths. - Fixed bug: breaking Mattock left invisible Mattock behind. - Fixed bug: SECRET dropping priced item when near shops. - Fixed bug: skipping intro flavor text would sometimes cause two characters to appear instead of just one. - Fixed bug: certain enemies were not counting as kills, or were being counted as other enemies. - Fixed bug: enemies killed by environment were counted as player kills. - Fixed bug: enemies outside of room are now destroyed. |} Version 0.97 Significant gameplay-related changes were: * ? Other significant changes were: * ? + Added: key configuration. + Added: gamepad support. = Let the player replay the tutorial from the title screen. = Removed possibility of trapped chest from tutorial. = Dropping ropes into the ground/wall now impossible. = Let player run by holding down action key. = Let player duck when standing between solid and platform. = SECRET now only appears after level 1. = SECRET now only appears after warning, with change in music. = SECRET now turns SECRET into SECRET. = Prevented SECRET from appearing inside a tree. = Made SECRET's power more obvious. = Increased message timeout. - Fixed fatal error: hitting a key during fade-in/fade-out during credits could hang the game. - Fixed fatal error: held items would randomly cause a crash. - Fixed bug: in End Game, door opened prematurely. - Fixed bug: shopkeepers getting angry over items they're not selling. - Fixed bug: close window button now works. - Fixed bug: "YOU GOT THE..." message repeating. - Fixed bug: could use up flares on title screen. - Fixed bug: unable to use rope/bomb shortcuts while holding an item. - Fixed bug: skulls and jars shatter if held when exiting a level. - Fixed bug: could see SECRET description prematurely. - Fixed typo in introduction: "furroughed" instead of "furrowed." |} Version 0.96.1 First public release. Category:General Articles